Such is Life
by Doodled93
Summary: Light wakes up in an unusual circumstance, and is summarily molested. Light is freaked and L doesn't see why Light doesn't want to have sex. Light wants to go home and L wants his mate with him... the new laws said it was okay didn't it? Light disagrees


lol, warning now that I require copius amounts of reviews in order to continue...

I wrote this because I'm in the mood for Death Note, and I'm stuck at a certain point in TMM so let this plot puppy take hold... possibly will be a two-shot, maybe three, and if people like it enough I might make a multi-chaptered fic.

Warnings for extreme molestation... enjoy it :D

Part I

Light tried turning around, his one side getting stiff from lack of action, but the arm around his waist tightened, preventing this.

He wasn't too sorry about that, since if he did turn, he would either be stuck on his back once again, staring at the ceiling _again_, or he would be facing his captor, not something he really wanted to do considering the bulge that had been pressing into his thigh for the past while. It wasn't that big of a bulge, which made Light fairly thankful, but still creeped out from. It either meant that the creepy captor behind him wasn't THAT much of a perv, or he was a huge perv, but not exactly huge if you caught his drift…

His mind went back to a couple of cop movies that he'd seen, with lines like "is that your gun or are you just happy to see me?" running through his head. But that was ridiculous. If only he could get out of the Creep's arms…. It was frustrating that for the entire time that he'd been awake, it seemed as if his entire body was like an overcooked noodle, absolutely no strength at all.

It didn't help that every time he got a good panic on, and started to feel even a bit of his strength return to struggle madly in the Creep's grip, that the Creep would shift his arm, or cuddle closer, or really do anything, and he would lose it.

It would just go away.

And it was getting harder and harder to work himself up into another panic.

Ridiculous…

Why would someone have something that size in their pocket when they were sleeping?

The Creep sighed, his breath ruffling the hair at the base of Lights neck, and nuzzled his nose into his hair with a deep breath. Light was actually happy about this…

Earlier, when light had just woken up, he'd immediately panicked, and had struggled to escape the arms around him, but when that had been proven impossible due to the apparent arms of steel; he'd tried to turn to get a look at his captor.

That had resulted in his captor immediately responding to him twisting by clamping teeth down into the flesh between his neck and shoulder, pressing down hard enough to bruise but not break the skin.

Light rubbed the area now, grimacing at the feel of drying saliva and wiped his hand on the sheets in front of him, again attempting to shift to a more comfortable position. All he'd been able to tell about his captor was that he had pale skin (shown on the arm wrapped around his waist) and a glimpse of semi-long, mussed black hair.

Light shifted again, but this time aiming to go onto his stomach. Seriously, he'd been in the same position for _hours_, it seemed like, and he'd get a huge cramp if he didn't move.

When he actually did roll onto his stomach, he was more than slightly surprised. The arm was now no longer trapping him to the Creep's body, and it took him a moment to take that in before he tensed to escape. He'd graduated from university with top marks, but they don't exactly teach you what to do in these kinds of situations, so it was okay for him to react a bit slowly, he thought to himself, not a bit sarcastically.

That surprise turned to alarm, because the Creep quickly rolled over himself—directly on top of him.

Heavy bastard…

He shifted beneath the weight, and the Creep shifted as well, thankfully removing the bulge from pressing into his thigh.

For that, even if the position was awkward, Light was grateful for the position change. He really didn't need his situation to be made worse by the Creeps little prick pushing against—

The Creep shifted again, and a larger bulge, obviously not the bulge from before, was nudged between his ass cheeks. Light paled both for obvious reasons and because it made him even more aware to the fact that he'd woken up only in his thin, Egyptian cotton boxers.

The Creeps arm moved from its uncomfortable position trapped beneath the mattress and his chest, and hands moved to run along his sides, gripping his hips firmly as the Creep nuzzled into his shoulder, and licked the back of his neck.

Light tensed up, and gripped the pillow that was beneath his head and part of his chest tightly, pushing his face into the material to stifle his panicked breathing , because _this was not happening_, he was _not_ getting molested by a creep who kidnapped him and now had him _trapped beneath him_ and—

Small shifts changed as the hands on his hips tightened their grip, and the Creep _ground_ his hips down slowly, sliding a shaft covered by a rough material—jeans probably (Light hadn't reached back to check)—against him.

There was a pause, and Light let himself hope that it would just stop, and it wouldn't mean that he'd have to deal with getting rutted against—

But no, the mouth now pressed against the back of his neck started suckling the skin, letting out a low noise as the motion was repeated with more roughness.

And again, and again.

Somehow Light thought that it would be less mortifying if the movements weren't so slow, precise, controlled…

The Creep was making small noises now, and the pace was speeding up slightly.

If it weren't for the fact that the Creep was breathing directly into his ear, he wouldn't have noticed the sudden change in breathing, and would have probably assumed the fact that one of the hands on his hips were moving, squeezing along the back of Light's boxers.

For a moment, Light's heart stopped, thinking that the asshole bastard creep was going to even _try_ to remove his boxers—

_Zzzzt. _

The Creep shifted slightly and wiggled his hips slightly, and for one, blessed moment, Light didn't have the bastards hips pressed into him.

But then Light felt the Creeps legs shift, and the jean material was shuffled out of.

Oh god…

The hips pressed him back down, the Creeps one hand shifting its slightly painful grip as its partner joined on the other side to hold him firmly down, and reposition the bulge between his ass cheeks.

The rutting stared up again, but this time with Light being able to feel the prominent definition of the others erection…

Light was mortified and felt dizzy from the rush of blood to his head.

The rough tongue laving at the back of his neck paused momentarily, and their positions moved once more. Light felt his hips being raised slightly, knees placed on either side of the Creep knees as he kneeled behind him, hips now moving in slightly smaller, quicker, motions.

The hair at the base of his neck moved when the creep gave a huff, and shifted so that his elbows were locked just above his hipbones, hands clenching in the material around his thighs about to tug—

No.

Being able to do this much to keep the thin material from being taken away, Light slid his knees down even more, making the material bunch up slightly to his thighs.

Those weren't coming off without a fight, and Light flinched slightly when one hand stopped tugging at the material for a moment to lightly drag nails across the inside of one thigh, sending shivers.

Light was horrified by two things at that moment, with one being just a little more horrifying than the other… the other was just… no.

Light's willing change in position seemed to make it easier to be rutted against, the creeps… _length_… rubbing fully between his crack and nudging the back of his testicles every few thrusts.

And it was starting to make him hard.

TBC

You know you love me...

Tell me if there's anything that you'd like to see, warning now that there might be bestiality(lol, werewolf L anybody? depends on what I feel like and if anyone comments), there might be some kind of BDSM, there might be some Bmod, and there might be whatever you suggest...

So long as you suggest it :D

SO PLEASE REVIEW!

~Doodled93~


End file.
